dan_the_manfandomcom-20200214-history
The Inn
The''' Inn''' is a recurring location in the series. Found in the Villager’s Town, it‘s a place of relaxation where many of the town’s inhabitants can be found. It’s also where Josie’s Room is located, indicating that Josie is a permanent resident of the establishment. Appearance The outside of the Inn is partially damaged on the right side, due to the rampage of a giant robot during Stage Two. Otherwise, it has the makings of a classic medieval inn. Inside, there are three levels which can be accessed: the first floor where the people hang out, a second floor with a pool table that overlooks the first, and a third floor that leads to Josie’s Room as well as an unmarked door (possibly a storage space that could be reached using the ladder shown). Role The Inn serves as a central hub of sorts for the protagonists, given that Josie lives there (possibly along with Dan, who is dating her). It’s seen in multiple stages as well as the beginning of the Fright Zone DLC as a place where the protagonists often visit to relax. In the Web Series The Inn appeared in several stages, often during the protagonists’s down time. Stage Two As Dan entered the Villager’s Town, he noticed several people were running in terror. When he advanced further, he noticed a giant robot causing a massive rampage; it had destroyed part of the Inn’s right side. However, a woman named Josie stayed behind to fight it off, and tried to scare it off using rocks while screaming at it - though to no avail. Unfortunately, when Dan decided to help Josie, the giant robot began to (literally) curb stomp him. Josie, having seen Dan’s bravery, went back into the Inn to retrieve a bolt-action rifle. After she fired a few rounds at the giant robot, it became enraged at her, leaving Dan behind. This gave him the opportunity to look for a weapon; he found a rifle inside of a nearby crate, and started to fire at the giant robot. With Josie and Dan’s combined firepower, the giant robot was defeated, and left behind several coins for Dan to pick up. Shortly after, the duo fell in love. Stage Three The Inn is featured extensively inside this stage, for it is where the Drunk Man picks a fight with Dan. At first, Dan used violence to retaliate back, and shocked everyone who witnessed the event. Unfortunately, the Player decided to use Dan for malicious fun, and had him also assault a paramedic who arrived to the scene, leading to Dan’s execution via electric chair. After two failed attempts, the Player learned from the Light Master how to solve the stage without using violence (via button sequence). Upon seeing Dan being assaulted by the Drunk Man once more, he used the button combo given to him by the Light Master to have Dan try to make peace with the Drunk Man instead. This worked, and Dan leveled up as a result. Stage Four Taking place immediately after Stage Three, the upper portions of the Inn were explored in this stage. Josie invited Dan to her room for private time, and tried to coax Dan into kissing her. Unfortunately, the Player didn’t know the button sequence for responding to Josie’s request, and ended up using stereotypical game movements (jumping and moving) instead, much to her confusion. The Player also made the mistake of trying to get his aid from the Geezers seen earlier in the stage, resulting in button sequences that were incorrect (and outright freaked out Josie). She later became depressed at the turn of events, but Dan later returned to her room and admitted he didn’t know how to make love. Excited, Josie taught him the proper way (via button sequences once more); each successful input initiated a romantic gesture, and the two kissed in the end. Later, a retro-theme game revealed that Dan had impregnated Josie that night. Stage Six The Inn made a brief appearance in this stage. It’s first seen when Josie - believing she had just been dumped by Dan for a woman named Ana (unaware of the Player’s influence on Dan’s actions) - started to run back to her room. Over the course of the stage, Josie tried to cope with the idea that Dan no longer loved her (though it was really just the Player hanging out with another fellow player, Ana). Then Josie found out she was pregnant, and Dan was the father of her child. After she put on a new outfit as well as cut her hair, she stepped outside to do some maintenance work on the chimney (which the giant robot damaged back in Stage Two) as a means to distract herself from her problems. Stage Seven The Inn made brief appearances once again in this stage. As Josie continued to pick up pieces of rubble from the Inn’s damaged chimney, Dan showed up and tried to help. However, Josie refused, and became angry at Dan while she continued to run away from him. But when he fell to his death from a cliff by accident, she became shocked at his sudden demise, and fainted due to her distress. Josie was seen later that night in her room, unable to sleep while her traumatic memory (which began in Stage Three) evolved into something even worse: Dan’s corpse being eaten by a wild dog. In the Game The Inn isn’t featured within the normal Story Mode, but it does make an appearance in the beginning of the Fright Zone DLC. Dan was seen dancing on a table in the Inn, all the while many of the Villagers cheered him on. However, a portal opened near the ceiling, and dropped a zombie on Dan which scared the Villagers away. Initially frightened, Dan managed to punch the zombie to death, only to be swarmed by several of them at once. Thankfully, another portal opened up near Dan; Barry Steakfries jumped out of it. Seeing Dan in trouble, Barry fired his shotgun at the zombies, and killed all of them at once. He then explained to Dan about Professor Brain’s evil plan: to unleash the undead across the kingdom using portals, similar to the one that unleashed zombies on Dan. Then Barry jumped through another portal while Dan followed to return the favor. Trivia * Josie is hinted to be the main caretaker of the Inn. She was the only one seen picking up the rubble of the destroyed chimney in both Stage Six and Stage Seven, and the interior of the Inn revealed there were only two room in the Inn (Josie’s Room, and an unnamed one that couldn’t even be reached without another ladder). It’s entirely possible she’s the owner of the Inn, though there’s no proof for this theory yet. * In Stage Eight (the video), The Geezers are seen hanging out another bar, but it is an entirely different building, so there could be more than one inn in the town. Category:Locations